Biological therapies, such as gene therapies, cell therapies and oncolytic viral therapies, are viable treatment modalities. Monitoring their administration and effectiveness, however, is difficult. Hence, there exists a need for a facile, generally applicable method for detecting or assessing, gene expression, cell colonization or infection determining tumor colonization and/or gene expression in subjects treated with biological therapies. These and other needs are addressed herein.